


Слабости и преимущества

by Olxa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Слабости и преимущества

Несмотря на то, что она изменилась, Моргана осталась такой же соблазнительной. Хотя нет. Мерлин бросил осторожный взгляд в её сторону: она стала куда лучше, гораздо более чувственной, словно магия одарила Моргану дополнительной женственностью. Раньше она казалась такой хрупкой и беззащитной со всеми своими бессонницами, видениями и молчаливым противостоянием Утеру. На неё хотелось любоваться как на первый весенний цветок, появившийся из-под снега и с трудом поднимающим свой тяжелый бутон на слабом стебле. Но теперь Моргана угрожала ему разоблачением и совершенно не походила на цветочек. Скорее на мраморную статую со стальным каркасом внутри, и её обманчивая хрупкость только ещё сильнее распаляла воображение волшебника. Мерлин ничего не говорил в ответ на обещание рассказать королю, что он пытался отравить её. Не потому что не находил слов или на самом деле боялся, просто ему представлялось как он сжимает тонкие плечи Морганы, так сильно чтобы на коже остались синяки, затем прижимает её к стене и задирает юбку благородной даме так, словно она какая-нибудь глупенькая служанка. Он хотел, Мерлин на секунду запнулся, но смог закончить свою мысль, хотел отыметь её. Грубо и быстро, пусть даже без удовольствия с её стороны. И это казалось наваждением, как будто она наложила на него заклинание, внедрила подобные видения в его голову. Хорошо бы если было так, однако Мерлин точно знал: эти мысли его собственные. И их он боялся гораздо больше, чем обещаний Морганы избавиться от него. 

А потом страх пропал. Вдруг возникла странная мысль: она не убила его когда была такая возможность, почему-то мешкала вместо того чтобы просто взмахнуть мечом, которым так хорошо владела. И Мерлин подумал, что совсем не обязан сдерживать свои желания.  
Он настиг Моргану по дороге в комнату, как раз в тот день после окончания осады, когда Утер при всех объявил её героиней и спасительницей Камелота. Моргана слегка испугалась, но увидев, кто схватил её за руку, тут же ехидно улыбнулась, словно знала зачем он пришел. Хотя, возможно, что и знала. Когда Мерлин прижал её к стене, она рассеянно положила руку ему на грудь, наверное, хотела оттолкнуть, но потом передумала и сжала пальцы, захватив в них синюю рубашку волшебника. Он мешкал недолго, ещё не до конца поверив, что собирается сделать это. Моргана смотрела на него спокойно, её зеленые глаза блестели в полутьме коридора как драгоценные камни, такие же прекрасные, но абсолютно неживые, равнодушные ко всему. Да и плевать, тем лучше, - решил Мерлин и быстро наклонился, чтобы поцеловать прохладные губы своей «жертвы». Она долго никак не реагировала на его действия, тело Морганы зажатое между ним и стеной, казалось волшебнику застывшим и неподатливым, но потом одна рука погладил Мерлина по спине, а вторая вцепилась в волосы, губы раскрылись под давлением его языка, и девушка выгнула спину ему навстречу. Чувствуя себя немного пьяным то ли от небольшого количества вина, которым его угостили в честь праздника, то ли от радости своей легкой победы, волшебник тихо засмеялся, отстранившись, а потом поцеловал белую нежную шею Морганы. От таких поцелуев обычно остаются синяки, ну да ладно, это её дело как оправдываться перед окружающими. Мерлин вжимал её в стену, грубым движением бедер и сам не заметил когда успел задрать юбку её дорогого шелкового платья. А может быть, это сделал не он. Ноги Морганы уже обвивали его талию, кто бы мог подумать, что она так хорошо знает что нужно делать, а руки крепко держались за плечи неожиданного любовника, когда она сказала:  
\- Значит, вот чего ты хочешь? – Голос её не звучал возбужденно. Это не была дразнящая игра, она просто насмехалась над ним. Мерлин отскочил от Морганы, будто обжегшись. Да это так и было: её слова жгли хуже огня, насквозь пронзали его ноющее от страсти нутро. Он всё ещё хотел взять Моргану, но в то же время чувствовал, что не может себе этого позволить, иначе полностью окажется в её власти. Это даст ей дополнительный повод нажаловаться Утеру, или просто издеваться над ним, когда вздумается. Мерлин медленно отступал, не сводя взгляд с Морганы, будто она была хищником готовым прыгнуть на человека стоит ему сделать слишком резкое движение. Она смотрела на него не менее настороженно, так же вжимаясь в стену, даже царапала ногтями каменную кладку, желая исчезнуть из ставшего неуютным закоулка замка. Волшебник, наконец, почувствовал расширение коридора и быстро, не пытаясь сохранять достоинство, побежал по проходу к своей комнате. 

Конечно, ему пришлось расплачиваться за проявленную слабость. День ещё можно было пережить. Если не приходилось видеть Моргану, а не сталкиваться с ней у Мерлина вполне получалось, даже начинало казаться, будто он вообще не помнит кто она такая. Зато в наказание за это, при каждой встрече он испытывал такое сильное возбуждение, что не мог соображать. Перед глазами начинали плясать цветные пятна и в ушах звенели, казалось, все колокола Камелота. Однако основные трудности начинались по ночам. Волшебник чувствовал себя как в лихорадке, а сны были как бред. В них к нему приходила Моргана, одетая в легкую и свободную рубашку с широкими рукавами. Сквозь тонкую ткань было одновременно хорошо и плохо видно её белое тело, кожа словно светилась изнутри, а в комнате освещенной луной начинала блестеть, как отполированный мрамор на солнце. Она как призрак проскальзывала в дверь, бесшумно подходила к кровати и забиралась под одеяло. Просыпаясь, Мерлин готов был поклясться, что всё ещё чувствует тяжесть бедер, прижимающих его к кровати, холод ладони на коже и щекотку от кончиков её черных волос, касающихся обнаженной груди. Волшебнику хотелось обвинить во всем этом безобразии магию, какой-то приворот, сильнодействующее зелье. Но он все проверил. Магия оставляет следы, а их не было нигде. Мерлин никого не мог винить кроме самого себя и своего глупого, безвольного тела. Неизвестно сколько это продлилось бы, но однажды…

Тяжелый сон, в котором Моргана усаживалась на него сверху и улыбалась, облизывая губы, плавно перетек в реальность. Мерлин с трудом разомкнул веки, и ему показалось, что это продолжение сна. Моргана смотрела на него выжидающе, затаив дыхание, наверное, именно эта неестественность в ней окончательно убедила Мерлина, что он уже не спит.  
\- Моргана? – Растерянно произнес он.  
\- Да, - она с тихим шорохом наклонилась, приблизив лицо к его лицу, ведя ладонями по груди до самых ключиц.  
\- Зачем ты тут? – Мерлин вцепился в её плечи, ещё не зная, что будет делать: оттолкнет Моргану или наоборот притянет к себе.  
\- Какой глупый вопрос, - засмеялась она, обдав его своим ароматным дыханием. Запаха вина Мерлин не заметил, но всё равно заподозрил неладное. Не могла же она придти сюда просто потому что… волшебник внимательно вгляделся в лицо Морганы. Ноздри её идеально-прямого носика, раздувались как у голодного хищника, в глазах читалась злость и одновременно дикое вожделение, кроме того, он чувствовал, что прижимающаяся к его животу промежность девушки исходит жаром и влагой.  
\- Давай, ты же не закончил кое-что там, в коридоре, - воспользовавшись тем, что руки Мерлина дрогнули на её плечах, Моргана наклонилась ещё ближе к нему, почти легла сверху, заслонив длинными волосами обзор с обеих сторон. Теперь он видел только её лицо: раскрасневшееся от прилившей крови, с капельками пота на лбу и всё тем же странным блеском в глазах, ненормальным и страшным своей необъяснимостью. Будь Моргана такой как в его снах: спокойной и величественной, возможно, он и не устоял бы. Однако сейчас она напоминала ему фурию, голодное чудовище готовое вцепиться в горло жертвы острыми когтями. И это совсем не возбуждало волшебника. Он резко оттолкнул Моргану, так что она, не ожидавшая этого, свалилась на пол и вскрикнула. Тяжело дыша Мерлин сел на постели и прислушался к звукам в соседней комнате. Гаюс, к счастью, принимал на ночь крепкое снотворное, поэтому не проснулся от громкой возни. Волшебник перевел взгляд на девушку у своей кровати. Она преобразилась, с её красивого лица исчезло хищное выражение, сменившись гримасой боли. Моргана прижимала к груди левую руку и болезненно морщилась при каждой попытке пошевелить ею. Наверное, она повредила запястье, когда падала. На Мерлина тут же накатил приступ раскаяния. Моргана могла быть кем угодно, но она всё-таки девушка, и не заслужила такого обращения.  
\- Прости, - волшебник соскочил с постели, чтобы пойти за бинтами и мазью от ушибов, однако стоило ему отвлечься, как Моргана ухватила его за руку и потянула на себя. Мерлин чувствовал, будто тонет в ней. Её ноги сомкнулись вокруг его талии, руки гладили по спине, а язык проложил влажную дорожку от уха до самой ключицы. Ненадолго он потерялся в ощущениях, они просто смешались с желаниями Морганы, которая, очевидно вожделела волшебника не меньше, чем он её. Мерлин без разбору целовал оголенные участки ароматной кожи, покусывал её, словно пытался съесть, облизывал как ненормальный. Он уткнулся носом между упругими грудями Морганы, где запах пота смешался с экзотическими маслами и так замер, отдыхая от бури ощущений прошедших через него. Она тоже замерла, перестав бешено ласкать волшебника, тихо и послушно лежала под ним, не произнося ни слова. Мерлину хотелось утонуть в ней глубже, погрузиться до самого конца, но что-то мешало. Краем глаза он заметил плащ Морганы лежащий у двери. Наверное, она завернулась в него, чтобы не шокировать стражников и слуг, если они попадутся по пути сюда. Из соседней комнаты раздавалось посапывание Гаюса, скрип кровати, когда он переворачивался и шорох поправляемого им одеяла. За окном, где-то внизу, звенели доспехами стражники, слышались их разговоры. И Мерлин понимал, что не может взять Моргану. Не так и не сейчас. Это не то чего бы ему хотелось в действительности. Он подскочил и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть её растрепанную и распластанную на полу, будто уличную девку, которой не терпится получить деньги с клиента.  
\- Мерлин, - позвала она охрипшим голосом, зов звучал жалобно, даже умоляюще, но волшебник не обернулся.  
\- Нет, - ответил он твердо, и тут же допустил ошибку, сказав:  
\- Не здесь, - Моргана многозначительно хмыкнула. Заскрипели половицы, было слышно, что она встает, босыми ногами шуршит по полу, поднимает плащ и почти бесшумно открывает дверь, уходя, как пришла. Мерлин не знал, что она поняла из его слов, но, похоже, больше чем он сам. 

Легче не стало. Теперь Моргана преследовала его, и прятаться, как обычно - не получалось. Она заходила в покои Артура под любым предлогом, когда волшебник там убирался, смотрела на тренировки рыцарей, где Мерлин тоже присутствовал, заходила «проведать» Гаюса, что-то искала в библиотеке, когда волшебник шел туда. К счастью, сны ему почти не снились, или он их не запоминал, слишком вымотавшись за день.  
Однажды Моргана зашла в конюшню, пока Мерлин чистил жеребца Артура после очередной охоты. В такие моменты он был максимально сосредоточен, потому что конь принца имел обыкновение кусать всех подряд за что придется, поэтому и не заметил как кто-то подкрался сзади. Прохладные губы Морганы уткнулись Мерлину в открытую часть шеи, а руки без всякого стеснения накрыли промежность.  
\- Ну, и где же будет подходящее место, а? – Игриво спросила Моргана, щекоча дыханием кожу, ставшую вдруг очень чувствительной.  
\- Прекрати, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Мерлин, пытаясь движением плеч оттолкнуть девушку от себя, так как руки у него были заняты щетками.  
\- Ммм, - неопределенно ответила Моргана, убирая руки, однако, не отходя слишком далеко, так чтобы волшебник продолжал спиной чувствовать жар её тела.  
\- Зачем это тебе? – Не выдержал Мерлин и повернулся к своей мучительнице, впервые за последние дни, посмотрев прямо ей в лицо.  
\- А может быть мне интересно? – Она снова приблизилась, вжавшись мягкой грудью в его плоскую, как доска, на лице вновь проступило то хищное выражение, которое он видел тогда ночью, и почему-то оно больше не пугало и не отталкивало Мерлина. Её хотелось, всю. Волшебник уже видел как разрывает красивое платье, укладывает подопечную Утера на грязную, солому и… он бы честное слово так сделал, если бы не люди, ходящие мимо конюшни и не этот проклятый Артуровский жеребец . Волшебник цеплялся за эти преграды, сдерживая собственную похоть, которая так легко вспыхивала в нем стоило Моргане появится поблизости.  
\- Интересно что? – Прямо спросил он и в ответ получил лишь вспыхнувший гневом взгляд. Моргана внимательно вглядывалась в него, как бы пытаясь объяснить всё без слов, а потом резко развернулась и вышла. Глядя ей в спину, Мерлин подумал, что больше не может этого выносить. 

На следующее утро он встал очень рано, полоска рассвета на горизонте не занимала и четверти неба, и направился в лес. Мерлин не собирался уходить насовсем, но провести хотя бы часть дня вдали от замка ему не помешает. Артуру можно будет что-нибудь соврать.  
В это время года лес был чудесен. Не из-за ярко-раскрашенных в охру и золото деревьев, а из-за ощущения его удивительной хрупкости. Вековые деревья готовились расстаться с листвой при первом же дуновении ветерка, а тонкие сухие листочки кружились по воздуху и с шорохом ложились на землю. Мерлин шел, вдыхая запах остывающей земли, преющей листвы и отсыхающих трав. Он любовался природой, словно приговоренный к смерти, как в последний раз видел окружающий его покой. Волшебник остановился у большого раскидистого ясеня и прислонился щекой к его шершавой коре. Мерлин почти любил это дерево, именно за то что оно не было таким же гладким и мягким как кожа Морганы, и пахло приятно, но не так как она. Он долго стоял так, пока его вдруг не осенило: вся эта прогулка сплошной самообман. Можно уйти далеко от Камелота, однако не перестать думать о Моргане ни на секунду. Всё равно она оставалась с Мерлином, виделась ему в вещах совершенно с ней не связанных. Ему даже показалось, что он чувствует её аромат, перемешанный с запахами осеннего леса. Мерлин вдохнул воздух глубже, желая точно проверить это, и насторожился, услышав шорох между деревьями. Мерлин резко открыл глаза и вцепился в ствол ясеня, будто это могло бы ему помочь при встрече с противником. Но, раздвинув ветки, на поляну вышел не жуткий зверь, обитатель здешних лесов, это была Моргана. И волшебник понял, с неожиданной ясностью, что никуда не может от неё деться. Забавно, именно в лесу, где можно было кинуться и бежать в любую сторону, где не существовало каменных стен и лестниц, Мерлин никуда не мог побежать. Стало ясно, что ему вообще никогда не скрыться от Морганы, потому, что она, как его предназначение, вечно будет рядом. Наверное, она увидела это раньше него, поэтому вела себя так уверенно и даже нагло. Моргана шагнула ему навстречу, а он кинулся к ней как сумасшедший, с рыком повалил на землю. Она вскрикнула что-то возмущенное, но передумала, как только Мерлин поцеловал её. Глубоко и грубо, кусая нежные губы. И пусть потом как угодно объясняет это Утеру и Гвен. Моргана поддавалась его влиянию, не думая сопротивляться или возмутиться, даже когда он разодрал корсаж, чтобы добраться до её мягких грудей.  
\- У тебя холодные губы, - захихикала она, словно девчонка, когда он взял в рот её малиновый сосочек. Предупреждающе сжав зубы, волшебник заставил любовницу замолчать. Ему хотелось рассмотреть её всю, поцеловать и обнюхать, как драгоценную добычу, но он понимал, что здесь не время и не место, да и жажда его была чересчур велика, для долгих прелюдий. Мерлин больше не размышлял ни о чем, уткнувшись лбом в ключицу Морганы, он размашисто двигался, стиснутый её коленями как тисками. То, что она разодрала ему шею ногтями и оставила на плече несколько укусов, он заметил только вечером, ложась спать. Мерлин будто задыхался в ней, и пытался выбраться как из болота, однако она сжималась вокруг него плотнее, обещая наслаждение и смерть одновременно. На миг его сердце остановилось, и по всему телу прошла волна удовольствия, чем-то похожая на мощь магии поднимающейся из самого нутра, но эта энергия была иного рода. Более земная, понятная, живая и юная как сама Моргана. Девушка тоже ненадолго замерла, судорожно вцепившись в жесткие волосы волшебника, до боли оттягивая их, почти вырывая из кожи, но Мерлин не посмел её остановить, давая насладиться до конца.  
Потом они долго пролежали, тяжело дыша. Пока не начали замерзать, хотя и тогда никто не хотел подниматься первым. В конце концов, Мерлин рискнул посмотреть в зеленые глаза Морганы, в которых увидел не только своё растерянное лицо, но и вопрос мучавший его самого: Когда опять? Он бы сделал это ещё раз прямо здесь, если бы не боялся застудить Моргану. Теперь её здоровье стало для него важнейшей на свете вещью. Он поднял любовницу и самолично донес до края леса, откуда уже виднелась дорога в замок, предоставив ей самой придумывать объяснения: почему корсаж разорван, и что она делала в лесу. Хотя вряд что-то могло её смутить или напугать. Моргана смело пошла по дороге, кутаясь в свой плащ, и только раз обернулась, чтобы сказать:  
\- Приходи сегодня, - волшебник с улыбкой покачал головой. Сегодня нет, ни к чему потакать себе слишком часто. Лишь бы знать, что сможет сделать это, когда ему захочется. Лицо Морганы исказилось от гнева, однако она справилась с собой, поняв, что так выдает свою собственную слабость. Она развернулась и пошла к Камелоту той же уверенной походкой, какой ходила по коридорам замка.  
Сегодня любовники расставались с мыслью, что они ещё решат вопрос кто из них главный. Ещё не зная, что этот вопрос давным-давно решен за них.


End file.
